


I Have to Kill Her

by Valle_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Implied Sexual Content, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Panty ripping, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Short One Shot, So does Sam, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, slightly drunk confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valle_Girl/pseuds/Valle_Girl
Summary: "I don't know how to hit on her, so she has to die.""Haven't you been hitting on her for 3 years?" Sam laughs harder, hey eyes watering in delight."Excuse you, it's been 4 years." Lena scoffs, bringing her head back up only to rest it on the back of the couch, arms limp at her sides. "And that's exactly why she has to die!  I've hit on her for 4 years and she hasn't done anything about it. So to save myself from her, she HAS to go."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 326





	I Have to Kill Her

**Author's Note:**

> Lena vents to Sam about her crush on Kara, when a certain somebody shows up on the balcony...
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post I saw but I currently can't find it.

"I have to kill her." Lena groans into her hands. Sam laughs on the couch beside her, coming dangerously close to spilling her wine on the bright white fabric.

"I don't know how to hit on her, so she has to die."

"Haven't you been hitting on her for 3 years?" Sam laughs harder, her eyes watering in delight.

"Excuse you, it's been 4 years." Lena scoffs, bringing her head back up only to rest it on the back of the couch, arms limp at her sides. "And that's exactly why she has to die! I've hit on her for 4 years and she hasn't done anything about it. So to save myself from her, she HAS to go."

Sam snorts into her wine glass, taking a sip before setting the glass down on the coffee table in front of her. "Can’t you just say _Kara I would like to date you. Would you like the same?”_

"It is NOT that easy!" Lena whines.

"Just tell her how you feel! She probably fee-"

"I am a Luthor." Lena starts. Turning her head slightly to glare at her friend. " _She probably feels the same way_ is not good enough. I need concrete proof that Kara wants to rip my panties off before I even THINK about telling her I've been hitting on her for 4 years! I need to know within a shadow of a doubt that she wants to throw me on a bed, spread my legs apart with her large hands, and just lick my pu-"

"Umm...what?" 

Lena and Sam almost fall over themselves trying to follow the voice that interrupted their conversation. Their eyes settle on a caped figure standing shyly at the balcony doors. Kara looks timid and small, an embarrassed smile on her face as she gives both the ladies a little wave.

Sam snorts so loudly it startles both Kara and Lena. "This is amazing. " Sam giggles. "Imma go..." she says as she gets up from the couch, grabbing her things on her way out of the living room. 

Lena has since rolled over, face planted firmly in the bottom couch cushion, hiding from Kara's gaze.

Sam exits with a laugh, leaving Lena and Kara to themselves.

Silence settles over the room. Lena’s hammering heartbeat pulses thickly in her veins as she briefly wonders if Kara will even address what she heard her tell Sam.

Footsteps are heard walking across the room before long. She feels the couch sink as Kara sits down next to Lena's head.

"You know," Kara begins, her voice raspy and thick. It sends shivers down Lena's spine. "Had I known that I was allowed to rip your panties off, I would have done it years ago."

Lena freezes, her face still firmly planted on the couch cushion. After a few moments, she groans into the seat… _loudly_.

"Uhh, Lena?" Kara nervously chuckles. "You okay?"

Lena groans again, the sound long and painful as she sits up properly on the couch, she doesn't face the super though. "I've been flirting with you for 4 years!" 

"I thought that's just how you were with your friends!”

"Why on earth would you think that?!"

"Well, you flirted like that with James..."

"Yes! " Lena hisses. "Then I DATED him!"

"Oh...I guess...yeah you did huh?" Kara says sheepishly.

"Yeah." Lena signs. " Oh."

Another moment of silence settles between them before Kara speaks up again.

"Lena? Look at me? Please?" Kara says softly, reaching out for Lena’s hand.

Lena tangles her fingers with Kara’s and turns to look at the blonde, her windswept curls and bright blue eyes making her heart beat a little harder.

"Why do you seem upset that I'm willing to ...rip your ..um... panties off? Thought that was a good thing?"

Lena stares wide-eyed at the blonde for several long moments before bursting out laughing.

"I'm not upset!" Lena says between giggles. "Darling, I'm not upset."

"But you seem -"

"Kara. If you couldn’t tell." Lena squeezes the blonde's hands tightly "I’m a bit drunk. The only thing I'm vaguely upset about is that we've had 4 years for you to ravish me and instead of you doing that, I had to settle for James' blundering for several months."

Kara chuckles, scooting closer to the brunette. "I'm sorry you had to settle for that."

"Me too, believe me."

The two share a laugh before Lena realizes that she and Kara are just casually having a conversation about Kara finally reciprocating her feelings and wanting to rip her panties off. Lena blushes hotly. 

"Um. So." Lena clears her throat. "About the panty ripping..."

Kara flushes a brighter red than Lena. "I'm allowed to do that still?"

In a bold move, Lena swings herself over to straddle Kara’s lap. "Only if you kiss me..." she says softly.

Kara’s hands instinctively settle on Lena's thighs and she leans in closer to the brunette. "And if I kiss you tomorrow?" 

"You'll be allowed then too." Lena whispers, leaning in so close that she can feel the warmth radiating off Kara’s skin.

"And if I kiss you every day?" Kara whispers back. Fingers sliding further up Lena's thighs.

"Would you?"

"If you'd let me."

"Everyday." Lena ghosts her lips across Kara's. "I'd let you kiss me every day."

[yell at me on twitter](https://twitter.com/Valle__girl)

[yell at me on tumblr](https://valle-girl018.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to post something cute and fluffy to get people to love me again because of the angst in "How Will I Know? (if you really love me).
> 
> its short and fluffy and just something to lift the sad spirits lol. enjoy.
> 
> Love,  
> L


End file.
